


Volturian Warrior

by lagoonfishkc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, F/M, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Original characters x Canon characters, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Reader X Hunk, Reader x Allura, Reader x Shiro, Shiro - Freeform, Yikes, hunk - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagoonfishkc/pseuds/lagoonfishkc
Summary: Raijin was the feared protector of the Altean Princess Allura. But during a Galra invasion, her and Allura get separated and Raijin is lost to the tendrils of space and time. How does Raijin cope with the fact that she slept through an entire 10,000 year Galra rule, and that Allura has been on her own the entire time? More importantly, how does she treat Hunk after finding out he is Mijo's reincarnation? Can Raijin learn to love again? Find out more by reading VOLTURIAN WARRIOR.**NOTE, this fic goes along with the storyline of the Netflix Original VOLTRON: LEGENDARY DEFENDER television series. It will be updated as soon as the author watches the new episodes.





	1. Chapter 1

“The Galra have come! Protect Princess Allura, Raijin!” the faint call of King Alfor sounded across the demolished throne room, his voice weak. Raijin’s own vision was blurred with dust, her towering form already shrinking to slink through the wreakage to the Altean she was to protect. Her steps quickened with the sounds of dying Alteans through the shattered windows, flames licking at Raijin’s own fingertips. Allura lay just a bit away from her father, her eyes scrunched in pain. Raijin increased in size to help her majesty, turning to Alfor in the process once Allura was in her arms.

“What do we do, your majesty? The Royal Guard was wiped out with the explosion.” Her voice, brittle with grief, rang clear across the room to Alfor and his own protector, Mijo. Mijo turned to Raijin, the King’s arm over his shoulders and weapon in hand, and grinned.

“I’m still here, Rai…” His joking smile was replaced with a sad, fargazing glint, “Unless you count all the younglings, then yes, the Royal Guard is gone.” Raijin inhaled the soot and clenched her lungs to keep from coughing, her eyes blinking rapidly to clear the dust and ash from the debris. The shrieking had not silenced, and Raijin was still waiting for King Alfor’s orders.

“Get Allura to the Castle of Lions. Get her into Cryosleep, and have Coran help you. Once she is under, get yourselves to your own Cryopods and get the hell out of here. Set your courses to the Folia System.” Alfor’s voice, weakening with his age, sounded clear as crystal with rage and intent to protect his daughter. The two Volturians simply nodded, Mijo turning his head to speak quietly to Alfor.

“I cannot come with you. Zarkon is on my trail, he has come for me and the Castle of Lions.” Even though Allura was unconscious in Raijin’s arms, and the two females were standing more than fifteen feet away, Raijin could hear the King’s voice as if he were standing right next to her. Her chest swelled with anger and pain. How could Zarkon do this!?

“Mijo, he is coming with us whether he likes it or not. Get him to sa-” A crash through the window made Raijin turn to them, alert and weapon drawn. The Galra Emperor himself stood before them, in Black Paladin armour, bearing the purpleish haze of the Bayard. Everything occuring after that was a blur in Raijin’s grief stricken memories.

Mijo set the king down and bent into fighting stance, lunging at the Galra Emperor with lightning speed. At the speed of light, for which he was named Son of the Sun, he slashed at Zarkon, Light battling the Dark. Zarkon parried and slashed just as fast as Mijo did.

They were moving at such a blur that Raijin could barely hear Mijo’s terrified cry to his brethren.

“Get Alfor and Allura out of here, Raijin! Go!” And he spoke no more. The dark blade was pushed through his flesh, straight through his heart, Zarkon looking merely bored. Mijo’s eyes met Raijin’s once more, and the light faded from them. The Son of the Sun was no more.

Raijin's heart filled with grief, her vision turned blurry and reddish crimson. All she saw was the threat, Zarkon, making his way towards Alfor. Raijin slung Allura on her back, lunging towards Alfor and changing shape midair. Her face pulled back into the milky whiteness of a Dargurian tiger’s fur, her hands stretched into paws, her legs becoming wrapped in muscle and sinew. Out of her throat came an earsplitting growl, her tail swishing furiously as her teeth bared to Zarkon, Alfor already climbing weakly to Raijin’s back.

Zarkon chuckled. “Silly Volturian. Soon your Royal Family will be dead, and the Voltron Lions will be mine.”

Raijin’s angry yowl filled the explosion-ridden air. She gnashed her fangs at Zarkon and swiped a paw filled with razor sharp claws at him. He jumped back, merely for a second. It was all Raijin needed to escape. Raijin was larger than a normal human being, about twice the size of an Earthling horse, Alfor and Allura lay on Raijin’s back comfortably as they pounded through the Altean castle. Coran was waiting outside for them, his frightened eyes flitting from the street to his fellow Alteans being slaughtered before his eyes.

“Come on! You call yourself a protector? Lets go!” he cried, almost leaping onto Raijin midstride. “To the Castle of Lions!”

They pounded through the streets of Altea, turning sharply to avoid the laser beams of Galra soldiers. Soon enough, however, one of the beams met its mark. It singed through Raijin’s thick fur and grazed her shoulder, causing her to rip a growl through her throat, turning around to slice the soldier in half and bound off.

“Quick, through the sewers!” Coran spoke in Raijin’s ear, an answering roar filling the air. A sharp turn to the right sent Galra soldiers scrambling to catch up, Raijin increased her speed, her muscles pumping blood from her shapeshifted double hearts. The Dargurian tiger was a hunter, it hunted only the fastest prey on its planet. Therefore the lungs were twice the size of an Earthling tiger, and it had two hearts to pump more blood during a chase. Perfect for escaping the grasp of Galra soldiers as well.

They barreled through the sewers, not stopping once they were once again in open air. The trees surrounding them were quiet in contrast to the Altean city. Nonetheless, Raijin kept running. Even if they thought that she couldn’t hear, Coran was sobbing quietly into Raijin’s fur, Allura was still unconscious, and the king had fallen asleep. Raijin couldn’t cry now, she had to be strong for her princess. Just a bit further, just a bit further, one more tick… Please! The frantic thought raced through her head like lightning, her muscles growing tired from the endless back and fourth motion of her legs.

Raijin looked up and instantly felt relief. Overhead loomed the Castle of Lions. The other Paladins had been defeated, their lions sent to the other planets to hide them from the Galra. Only the Black Lion remained in the Castle, this much Raijin knew. Her paws skidded against the uneven ground to a stop, only for her ears to pick up the sounds of marching Galra soldiers. An agonized roar came trembling from her throat.

“Stop in the name of Zarkon!” Came the robotic voice of the multiple sentries. Raijin’s voice ripped through her and transformed into a roar. In a blur of dust, she spun around and leapt toward the castle. In a sudden rush of adrenaline, Alfor let out a sickening cry, and leapt off of Raijin’s back.

“Get Allura out of here!” He yelled, facing the seemingly massive army of sentries, all lined in a semicircle, bearing down on King Alfor. Coran yelled in terror, but Raijin pushed hard on her hind legs, sprang forward into the castle. Throwing Coran and Allura off her back and changing shape at the same time, she slapped her hand down on the keypad and the metal doors slammed shut.

“Get her up to the Cryochambers. Start the Cryogenetic processes. Ready mine as well.” Raijin said, holding back tears. Her king sacrificed himself to save her. No.

He sacrificed himself to save his daughter. Raijin was expendable. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, speedwalking to the command room and raising her hands to alert the castle. With a wave of her fingers, the castle defenses were up and running, blasting every visible enemy along the horizon.

“Raijin, your pod is ready!” Coran’s voice came over the intercom. Raijin gave a simple “hmph!” in response, set the castle on autopilot to the coordinates King Alfor gave her, and dashed to the Cryogenetic chamber room.

“Go ahead, Coran! Light it up!” Raijin shouted, leaping into her pod. “I’m ready.”

As Coran’s fingers flew across the holographic keyboard, starting up the process, Raijin’s eyes began to close. Dimly through the glass she heard a pulsing reet, reet, reet and saw the holograph keyboard flash red. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t panic. A needle inserted itself into her arm and shot a juice through her veins that put her body to sleep.

The last thing the Volturian Warrior saw as her pod froze was the frightened eyes and agonized yells of Coran as she shot into space without warning, the recent events of that day left to haunt her cryofrozen mind for the next 10,000 years.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raijin meets the Paladins and ends up scratching one of them.

Darkness. That was all I could see, everything was complete and utter black. The Cryosleep had been surging through my pod for who knows how long, my eyes glued shut with cryovenom. My inner consciousness was reeling through memory after memory as I spiraled through space and time, not knowing where I was or where I was going to land. Or when I was going to wake up.

My Cryopod spun through space looking for a decent planet to live on. The nearest one was only a few galaxies away, according to my telepathic GPS, but the nightmarish events from the Galra invasion still plagued my mind. Mijo… King Alfor… And Allura and Coran hurtling through space to an unknown planet, waiting for the new five Paladins… Allura was only a child in Altean years, but how old would she be when she wakes up from the Cryopods..?

Time didn’t make sense anymore. I lost track once I hit year 2050. My eyes flitted through the memories of Altea, trying to drown out the tragic deaths of my family, of the younglings, of the Royal Guard. Everyone I knew and loved was dead. Mijo had sacrificed himself so that King Alfor could escape, and yet his death was in vain. 

I cried and cried, but my physical body felt no pain. I was deep into cryosleep and no one would wake me up for a very, very long time.

*** 

I remember my eyes slowly opening to the cracked blue glass screeching open as my pod self-disassembled. The light hurt my retnas, and my ears rang at the gentlest breeze. I couldn’t see, I could barely hear. There were voices all around me as I was led somewhere with strong and steady arms. My nose however wasn’t stupefied, and I caught the scent. I almost threw up what meager amount of stomach acid I had left.

I smelled Mijo.

But that couldn’t be. He was dead…! I tried looking up to see his face, only to be blinded by the sunlight. Four more voices came from all directions, all talking at once.  
“Hey, Hunk, be careful with her.” This voice dripped with athority.

“Aw, come on Shiro, why couldn’t I have carried her?” I made a mental note to stay away from whoever this voice belonged to.

“Pidge, can you shut him up?”

“Lance, shut your trap, she’s probably another Altean. Allura would be thrilled to see her.” Wait… Allura!!

“Let me go!” I shouted, wringing free of my captors grasp, only to fall face first into the.. grass? This wasn’t my home planet. Where was I? Sunlight clouded my vision; the wind deafened my ears. A form came to stand in front of me, blocking the sun and holding out a hand. My eyes picked up the shocking orange of his headband. His voice was gentle, wary.

“We just want to make sure you’re okay.. Please, come with us.” His hand outstretched to me, bidding me forward. I felt a tug in my gut, and against my better judgement, my hand found his with no trouble, even with my temporary blindness. His hand was larger than mine, easily enclosing around my dainty but battleworn fingers, and gently pulling me into his arms. I felt a surge of fatigue, and collapsed. The last thing I heard was the same athorative voice shouting, the panting of my savior as he ran across the grass.

“Get her inside the castle! She has Cryopoisoning, she needs healing!”

***

I could vaguely hear voices around me. The light still hurt my sensitive eyes, and my ears rang from the echo of the walls. The room I was in creaked and groaned, as if it was moving. 

“Be careful, Shiro. She’s very weak.” That voice… I recognize that voice…

“C-Coran…?” I groaned, holding my hand up to my face. It immediately slumped back to where it was, my fatigue sucking every drop of energy within me. How long was I asleep…?

My eyes opened as a needle stuck into my arm. The shot of adrenaline ran through my veins, making my eyesight better, my reflexes faster and my hearing even more sensitive. I took in the bright orange of the familiar hair; the familiar face. Tears welled in my eyes as they met with his. Coran, my friend. I was no longer alone, no longer doomed to die in the depths of space. It was a huge relief to know.

“Oh my gods, Raijin… It is you!!” He exclaimed, gently taking the needle out of my flesh and slinging an arm around my shoulders in a half-worried hug. But.. Where was Allura?

“You need to get into the healing pod. Shiro, Hunk, help her.” 

Two forms, both different in size and shape, scuttled forward. They were the biggest out of the five, and the strongest. The taller one, Shiro, stepped into my vision and reached out to slip his arms underneath my own. Hunk, the other one, didn’t lay one finger on me before I reacted.

He smelled like Mijo. He looked like Mijo. But his eyes and voice were different. What was going on? A million questions raced through my mind as my terror stricken brain willed my legs to move, to get away.

I saw him die.

I saw the Bayaord go straight through my love’s chest.

He was gone. He couldn’t be standing right in front of me, living and breathing as he now was. My breathing quickened, my muscles tightened, and I screamed.

After that, I couldn’t remember much. Coran stuck another needle in my arm during my scramble to get away from Hunk, I ended up scratching Shiro in the process with shapeshifted claws. Coran hissed a “be careful” in his direction, injecting the depressant into my system. It didn’t calm me down until I was actually in the pod.

While I was in there, I thought. For the first time in 8,752 years, I actually thought about what would happen to me next. Who were these humanoid people that Coran spent his time with? Why did Hunk resemble Mijo so much, down to the last freckle? Where on Altea was Allura? Did her pod get lost too?

I was scared. For the first time in my life, I was terrified. I didn’t want to just… die here. When I was in Cryosleep, I definitely wanted to die. As you humans would say today, I had a.. a low-key death wish.

As I sat there, in the healing pod, feeling the liquid fill up around my struggling body, I eventually fell asleep. It was the best sleep I’d had in a long time.


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raijin speaks with the Black Paladin.

I woke up to the liquid receding down my waist. It was a gentle lapping feeling, and my eyes opened lazily. I couldn’t hear what was going on outside, nor could I see past the frosted glass. I wasn’t worried. My body was relaxed, I felt at ease. Once the doors hissed open, I stepped out, raised my arms, and stretched. A purring sound came rumbling from my diaphragm, a side effect of being a shapeshifter. It vibrated through me, from my brain, to my heart, to my knees and toes. I flicked my eyes downward to what I was wearing. A white tunic and kapris hugged my form, skin tight fabric slightly damp with fluid from the healing pod. A few towels were stacked next to the desks, as well as a small, covered plate of what I assumed was food.

Tentatively, I stepped forward, my senses coming back to me minute after minute. My muscles tensed as I picked up the towel with two fingers, sniffing it.

“It’s not covered in anything, you know.” A voice said from the doorway. I jumped, dropped the towel, and scurried to the desk, extending my claws. The voice chuckled, sending a shiver down my spine. I raised my eyes past the desk and they fell on the form of the leader of the five, Shiro.

“I’m good with staying right here, too.” He said, leaning against the doorframe. Slowly, my calves willed my legs to straighten, and I stood and met his gaze. The long, white locks of hair that flowed down my back were damp, messy, unintelligible. Now standing toe to toe with the leader of these.. these humans, I sized him up. My eyes scanned his face, looking for any sort of deviation from what he intended. I couldn’t pick anything up, so I started catching scents, keeping a careful eye on his posture. After I had finished my survey, I picked up the towel and started drying my hair.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up. “You… You are Shiro, yes?”

My voice, raspy and harsh from not using it, sounded straightforward and rude. I mentally winced and made a mental note to talk as much as I could for the following days to warm up my vocal chords. He cracked a smile and nodded once, striding forward to take the towel from me as I picked up the plate. 

“Do you know any English?” He asked, in Altean. How did he know that language..? I had a strange feeling that Coran was to blame. His accent was scratchy, however, and it sounded mainly like someone from the slums of Altea. Low class tongue. He hasn’t been practicing his fluency.

“Some. How do you know this tongue?” I asked, flaunting my perfection within my annunciation of the Altean language. He smiled and simply said “Coran.” That confirmed my suspicions. I switched to the language he was familiar with.

“So… How do you know Coran?” I asked slowly, testing out my voice. It still sounded hoarse, but otherwise okay. I took a bite of the food on the plate, and was immediately overwhelmed with taste. The different flavors exploded on my tongue, making my eyes widen and my stomach retch. It wasn’t that the taste was bad, it was that I had gone so long without eating. My taste buds were out of commission. It was going to be a while before I ate with a decent palate again.

“Well… It started with the Lions.” He’s a paladin?! I spit out the bite and stared at him in shock.

“Also, Hunk made that for you. He feels bad for spooking the crap out of you, so try to refrain from hurting his feelings even more.” He laughed, switching the towel for a separate change of clothes. I set the plate down and eyed the fabrics before stating, “We’ll talk later. I need to speak with Allura.”

He nodded, and exited the room, the doors hissing closed behind him. The clothes he brought for me were simple, but soft and comfortable. I slipped out of the white suit and slid on the new, clean clothes. The smell was almost unbearable. My senses were more alert than they have ever been, and I’d be living miserably for the next few days while I recovered from the cryopoisoning. 

Barefoot, scared and ready to flee, I crept from the healing pod room and into the hallway, fully dressed and contemplating my life choices. I heard low mumbling from around the corner, so I turned 180 degrees and went the opposite way. I needed to avoid contact with humanoids for a little while. But, without warning as I turned a different corner, I ran facefirst into a scent that slammed tears into my eyes and caused my stomach to clench in grief.

I ran straight into Hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> "Yes, we may be Voltron. But we are also a tiny speck in the galaxy of reality. Only when we ally ourselves with others is when we create a super nova." - Raijin


End file.
